


We Work Well Together

by CannibalKats



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Nevaeh Mahariel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair takes the Grey Warden recruits to the Kokari Wilds to gather Darkspawn blood for the joining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Work Well Together

“Maker,” Alistair breathed. “There are so many.”

“Where?” Ser Jory barely got the word out before the Genlocks ambushed them, appearing as if from thin air.

“Keep together,” Alistair was shouting over the growling darkspawn and clash of swords.

Nevaeh could feel him at her back, a press of hard steel through her layers of leather and cloth. She pulled strands of mana forming them into a spray of fire catching the 2 of the 3 approaching darkspawn and scattering them. 

“Duck!” 

She was already moving shoulder to the ground she pulled more mana as she rolled through the fall and fired a chain of lightening at the wounded monster as it crashed into Alistair’s shield. She thought she saw a smile in her direction just before he plunged his blade under it’s ribs. Six more of them were closing in; she closed the space putting her back to Alistair’s, Jory and Daveth separated from them by what felt like a sea of the beasts.

To her left she felt a crackle of mana, she glanced to see an emissary, she felt the absence of mana that indicated Alistair had began to make use of his templar abilities. She took a few steps forward into the pressing darkspawn, she summoned more mana and thrust her arms out casting mindblast. Hurlocks and Genlocks were tossed out from her and she made a dash forward putting herself just in range to cast a few make shift healing spells in the direction of Jory and Daveth.

The few darkspawn that survived her mindblast shuffled towards her and she summoned the last of her mana into another wave of flame. She fell to her knees, never in her 17 years had she ever depleted her mana so completely. One of the smoking hurlocks still pushed on towards her, Alistair was finishing the emissary, his back to her as he dealt it a deadly flurry of blows.

She sucked in her breath and dropped her staff, digging into her boot for the dagger she kept there; she thrust it into the neck of the darkspawn. Stinking black blood flooded over her hand and the lipless mouth worked snapping and snarling over her face it quickly died. Nevaeh knelt stuck there in grotesque tableau held up by the dagger and the darkspawn as the sounds of the battle faded.

A gloved hand reached between them, clasping a vial under her dagger and catching the still slowly flowing blood. Daveth hauled the Hurlock away from her and she sagged backwards into Alistair’s outstretched arms. A small bottle of Lyrium waggled in one of the gloved hands. She took it gratefully and heard him chuckle.

“We work well together don’t we?”


End file.
